Compositions for both cleaning and waxing painted surfaces, for example, the body of a car or other motor vehicle or the like are known and widely used. However, compositions of the prior art are not believed to have been formulated with optimum ingredients, or with ingredients in optimum ratios by weight. Typically that processes for combining ingredients in more optimum ratios have heretofore been unavailable. Further, compositions that clean, wax, and preserve such painted surface are highly desirable but are typically unavailable or ineffectual.
Currently, removal of various soils (e.g., dirt, dust, tar, and insect residues) and surface scratches from painted surfaces, such as automotive exterior surfaces, typically requires sequential application of several cleaning and polishing products. For example, liquid detergents are commonly used to wash the exterior surface of vehicles such as automobiles. Frequently, such exterior surfaces include stains from road tar or insect residue, which may not be adequately removed by common detergent products. Specialized “bug and tar” removing compositions are sold to remove such stains. The tar and bug removal products are typically used before washing the surface of the automobile, since residues from those removal products must be removed after their use.
Solid clay-based abrasive products, commonly referred to as “clay bars” may be used to remove surface contaminants from painted surfaces, such as automotive exterior surfaces. After the surface has been rubbed with the clay bar and a lubricant, the surface must then be washed or polished to remove the clay residue. Additionally, scratch and swirl removing compositions may be needed to remove paint finish abrasions in order to restore paint finish clarity, especially on scratch sensitive paint finishes or weathered surfaces prior to application of car wax or polish. Thus, cleaning a painted surface and removing surface scratches from the surface often involves multiple products and steps.
Because of the many types of cleaning and polishing products that typically must be used to clean a soiled automotive surface, it would, therefore, be advantageous to provide a convenient unitary product, which can clean a painted surface that includes dirt and dust, as well as tar and/or insect residue, and which also can ameliorate surface scratches